disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Disney Princess
Las Princesas Disney es una reliquia creada por The Walt Disney Company. Las once princesas principales son: Blancanieves, Cenicienta, Aurora, Ariel, Bella, Jasmín, Pocahontas, Mulán, Tiana, Rapunzel y Mérida. Es uno de los grupos de franquicias Disney, como: Hadas Disney, Villanos Disney, y Príncipes Disney. Lista de Princesas Princesas Disney oficiales , Rapunzel, Blancanieves, Mulán, Aurora, Cenicienta, Pocahontas, Tiana, Bella, Ariel y Mérida.]] Las Princesas Disney oficiales son: #'Blancanieves' (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) #'Cenicienta' (Cinderella) #'Aurora' (Sleeping Beauty) #'Ariel' (The Little Mermaid) #'Bella' (Beauty and the Beast) #'Jasmín' (Aladdin) #'Pocahontas' (Pocahontas) #'Mulán' (Mulan) #'Tiana' (The Princess and the Frog) #'Rapunzel' (Tangled) #'Mérida' (Brave) Otras "Princesas Disney" Varias "Chicas Disney" han aparecido en la franquicia de Princesa Disney en algunas ocasiones: *'Alicia' (Alice in Wonderland): Alicia a aparecido en varias ocasiones junto a las Princesas Disney en la franquicia. *'Wendy Darling' (Peter Pan): Aunque Campanilla fue originalmente la perteneciente a la franquicia, Wendy se incluyó también en algunas ocasiones en la franquicia. *'Campanilla' (Peter Pan): Originalmente fue una de las Princesas Oficiales, pero fue cambiada a la franquicia de Hadas Disney. *'La Princesa Elena' (The Black Cauldron): Aunque es una princesa perteneciente a la realeza, la poca popularidad que a tenido la película no le a llevado a convertirse en una Princesa Oficial. *'Megara' (Hercules): Meg ha sido incluida en álbums de música y DVDs de la franquicia. *'Kida' (Atlantis: The Lost Empire): Aunque Kida pertenece a la realeza, no se a convertido en una Princesa Oficial. *'Giselle' (Enchanted): Giselle iba a ser inculuida originalmente en la franquicia, pero fue retirada por motivos legales relacionados con el uso de la imagen de Amy Adams. *'Sofia' (Sofia the First): Una princesa de una serie de Disney Junior. Es conocida como una Princesa Disney Honorífica *Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Note Dame) *Jane Porter (Tarzan) Futuras princesas disney #Anna (Frozen) #Elsa (Frozen) Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) y Jane Porter (Tarzan) han aparecido en espectáculos en vivo. En el álbum de Princess Collection 2, se incluyeron como Princesas a Lady Marian (Robin Hood), Nala (The Lion King) y Megara (Hercules). En el DVD Disney Princess Sing Along Songs: Once Upon a Dream se incluyeron como Princesas a Megara (Hercules), la Princesa Minnie (Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers), y las Princesas Ting-Ting, Su y Mei (Mulan II). En el DVD Disney Princess Sing Along Songs: Enchanted Tea Party se incluyeron como Princesas a Alicia (Alice in Wonderland), Lady Marian (Robin Hood), y Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea). También Alicia y Melody fueron incluidas en Disney Princess Sing Along Songs: Perfectly Princess. Kairi, personaje de los videojuegos de Kingdom Hearts, también podría ser una princesa de la lista, ya que en los juegos es una princesa. Princesas Disney en los Parques Disney En todos los parques Disneyland están las princesas Disney. Disneyland Resort Paris En Disneyland Resort Paris se pueden encontrar a todas las princesas Disney. Esta el Castillo de la Bella Durmiente, una fuente de Cenicienta, la casa de Cenicienta, una atracción de Blancanieves, en la atracción "Le Pays des Contes de Fées" esta Blancanieves y los siete enanitos, La Sirenita, Rapunzel, Aladdin y La Bella y la Bestia. Todo esta en Fantasyland. Curiosidades *Aunque Mulán sea una de las princesas oficiales no es realmente princesa, ya que no pertenece a la realeza ni se a casado con un príncipe. También es la única que tiene apellido conocido. *Cenicienta, Bella y Tiana se convirtieron oficialmente en princesas al casarse con un príncipe. Nala, princesa "no oficial", también comparte este dato. *Jasmín es la única princesa que no es la protagonista principal de su película. *Tiana es la única princesa de piel morena. *Rapunzel fue la primera princesa de una película de animación por ordenador. *Mérida es la única princesa de una película de Disney·Pixar. *Ariel es la primera princesa que ha sido madre al tener a su hija Melody en The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, la cual también podría incluirse a la lista de princesas "No oficiales". Wendy también ha tenido una hija, Jane, y Nala también, Kiara, aunque Wendy y Nala son princesas "No oficiales". *En los videojuegos de Kingdom Hearts hay un grupo de princesas llamado "Princesas del Corazón", el cual está formado por siete miembros: Blancanieves, Cenicienta, Alicia, Aurora, Bella, Jasmín, y Kairi. *Elena y Kida, a pesar de ser de las princesas "no oficiales", sí son realmente unas princesas pertenecientes a la realeza, sin embargo, no llegaron a ser de la lista oficial. Ver también *Príncipes Disney *Hadas Disney *Princesas del Corazón *Villanos Disney Enlaces externos *Sitio web oficial en:Disney Princess Categoría:Princesas Disney Categoría:Listas de personajes Categoría:Franquicias Disney